Thirty minutes
by lagrange
Summary: Natasha goes to Clint's room to say goodbye and ends up waking him. She needs comfort as does he, but they only have thirty minutes. I know it's short, but I needed a starting ground. This is set after the Avengers has started.
1. Come back to me

_I know this is short, but I haven't really dealt with Natasha and Clint's relationship before. This was inspired by their past and the fear they still have when going on missions. I tried to stay as close to the character's personalities while letting what I think they'd be like in private shine through. I hope you like it, and if you think I should make this a chapter story, let me know, because I'm still debating whether or not I should._

* * *

Natasha leaned against the door frame and hesitated before walking towards Clint's bed. "It's Tasha. You still awake?" she whispered.

He struggled between sleep and consciousness. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm leaving for Moscow. Behave, and go back to sleep." Her voice was soft, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait," Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, giving a sleepy kiss to her lips. "Be careful. Call as soon as possible."

Smiling gently into the kiss, Natasha rested a hand on Clint's shoulder. "I can't make any promises." She mumbled quietly.

He looked at his watch, trying to gauge the time. "What time does your plane leave?"

"Half an hour." She replied, looking at her own watch.

Clint pulled Natasha down on the bed, encasing her within his embrace. "Let me hold you before you go," he mumbled in her ear before yawning.

Wrapping an arm around Clint, Natasha adjusted herself slightly so she could bury her face in his chest. "Okay." She said quietly.

He ran a hand gently through her hair, enjoying the fruity scent that drifted from the fiery locks. "I'm going to miss you, Tash."

"I'm sure I'll be back," She mumbled into his chest, a sense of calm about her. "I'll be back before you know it." Hopefully...

"Promise me that...when you come back...I can finally take you on that date I've been promising."

"I promise. Barring any crisis' that require our attention, we can do that."

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly. "You should probably go soon.."

"Yeah, I know." She smirked, she just really didn't want to.

Clint cupped Natasha's chin and brought her lips to meet his. He loved the feel of her beneath him.

Kissing Clint softly, Natasha ran a hand through his short hair. "I have to go, or Fury will bite my head off." She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss and smiled against her lips. "We wouldn't want that, you should probably go.

"You might have to let me go for that to happen, love." She smiled, with an amused quirk of her eyebrow.

He sighed and loosened his grip. "Go before I keep you here and you miss your plane."

Slipping out of bed, Natasha glided over to the door, before turning back for a moment. "I will be back." But was she trying to reassure Clint, or herself?

"I love you, Agent Romanoff," he called after her.

"I love you too, Agent Barton." With that, she was gone.

Clint laid back in bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. He could still taste Natasha on his lips, could still feel the warmth from her touch. He needed her as he needed air. She _had_ to come back to him.


	2. Tomorrow

_This is the continuation of the first chapter. I tried to allow their emotions to come through without overpowering. I know that it's pretty short, but I'm going to make the next chapter longer. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read this! Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing._

* * *

Natasha sat her bags in front of her suite door before making her way to Clint's. She knocked hesitantly. "Clint?"

Clint opened the door almost suddenly. "Hey, Nat" he smiled at her.

She pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi." she breathed. "I'm back from Moscow."

He hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. "When did you get home?"

"The plane landed an hour ago and Tony had a car waiting for me." She gave him one peck on the cheek before unwrapping her arms. "How are you?"

He smiled at her and opened the door, inviting her in. "I'm good, yeah. And yourself?" he said as he walked away from the door, sitting down on the side of his bed. Natasha came in, shutting the door behind her. "I'm tired and I'll be sore tomorrow, but I'm fine." She sat on the bed, leaning against him. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Clint ran a long fingered hand through his hair before wrapping an arm around her. "Tony threw a party that woke Thor up, and of course he wasn't too happy about being woken up so he took his hammer and threatened Tony." He chuckled at the memory.

She laughed, wishing she could have been there to witness that. Natasha loved seeing them bicker...but only for so long. "I see you didn't go and get yourself killed while I was gone."

"You were only gone three days, give it some time," he said with playful tone but an even face.

Natasha smiled and gave him a slight shove before she gave in to her need and kissed him. The entire time she was gone she relived the night of their goodbyes. The feel of Clint's lips against hers and arms wrapped tightly around her were the things that made her feel safe.

Clint moved to tighten his grip on Natasha, glued by passion to her lips. Oh god, he missed her so much.

She sighed against his lips, running her fingers through his short hair to bring his lips as close as possible.

They continued in their embrace for what seemed like hours before sleep finally caught up with Natasha. She rested her head on Clint's shoulder and yawned.

He let out a laugh, amused by her relaxed form against him. He laid back against the cool sheets and brought her with him, keeping a firm arm around her. "I still owe you a date."

Warmth spread through Natasha as the corners of her mouth turned up in response to Clint. "Tomorrow," and with that she was asleep.


	3. Lovely Moon

_This chapter is a little longer because I wanted to pay much attention to detail. I wanted them to experience a 'normal' relationship that was outside of their set of skills and the Avengers. I hope you all like this. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

The elusive and extravagant _Lune Belle _was a small, romantic restaurant that only the prosperous enjoyed. Plush gold carpet and hardwood floors atoned wonderfully with royal blue curtains and tablecloths. The finest dishes were set in a display that would make the most impervious decorator squeal with lust and glee. Instead of lambs, the high ceilings held lanterns and small bulbs strung together to illuminate the cafe enough to see, yet not be overbearing. Clint pulled strings and called upon many favors to reserve a spot for Natasha and him. They came early and were seated immediately, an exchanging of envious looks between the hostess and Natasha thrilled her and bothered her. Clint was clad in a dark gray suit, fitting perfectly to his lean form and muscle. The top button of his pressed shirt was open, but he had a silk tie on that Tony bought him for his birthday (though damned if he was going to wear it the whole time.)

They laughed and talked as if they were just two people without a past, no blood or pain ever severed their bond or their humanity. Gentle smiles and genuine chuckles escaped them both, deteriorating the assassin-type hard mask of reality. This was fairytale, this was _real_, thought Natasha while Clint was busy admiring the small band in the corner of the room.

"Dance with me, Natasha," Clint whispered in her ear. The soft jazz from the band filled her senses. They moved fluidly across the room.

It seemed as if every eye was on them, the way their bodies melted as one and performed with grace and strength. Clint dipped Natasha before placing a kiss on her neck that sent shudders through every woman in the room and discouraged every man.

The world seemed to disappear around them before a loud applause broke their daze. Natasha's cheeks held a slight blush while Clint smiled winningly and bowed, pulling the red head back to their table.

The deep blue of her dress, a long attire she had borrowed from Pepper, matched his tie and contrasted beautifully against her skin. They took their seats and Natasha let out a small giggle before sipping her wine.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tasha." He gave her the same innocent look that broke her walls down completely for him.

She wanted to play it off, to shrug off the compliment. But tonight was to be celebrated. "You're handsome yourself, Slick."

He laughed at her nickname. Stranger terms of endearment came naturally between them, as sweeter ones came to others.

Natasha sighed with content and looked around, taking in the sights and sounds. "I can't believe you pulled all of this off." She gestured to everything.

"Don't sound so surprised." He smirked and raised his glass for a toast. "To my wonderful body and romantic abilities."

Natasha sent him a look and he laughed freely, "Fine. To us."

Their glasses clanked and they sipped, fully aware of the emotional and physical connection they shared. Despite the nagging of Fury, they knew this was what they both wanted. Being emotionless and withdrawn was not something neither of them hoped, and after their first encounter, they knew what they wanted was each other.

The night progressed and the walked home, fingers laced together. The Tower shown brightly against the pale night sky. It was once put, "A beacon of light for all mankind to share." Clint's face became solemn at the memory and was broken when Natasha spoke.

They were up at her suite at this point. Their movements were slow and drawn out, wanting whatever these feelings were to last. Deep like? Love? Damn if they knew, but they wanted it.

"Clint.." his voice was a small promise on her lips before his lips closed over hers and he breathed in her scent. The door closed behind them and she found herself pressed against it, the skirt of her dressed hiked up to her thigh.

"Wait, Nat," Clint withdrew, an emotional and needy glint in his eye. "Not here. Not like this." He gestured towards her bedroom.

She nodded and smiled. He was always the gentleman. They walked to the bedroom and he laid her on the bed after taking off his suit jacket. Their night was spent passionately and painstakingly slow at moments. It wasn't until the late hours they spoke something other than crude language or sweet wishes against each others skin.

"Will this continue like this? Us together?" Natasha's she asked softly, a hint of their previous actions in her voice.

"I hope that it does," He replied honestly, lacing his hands into her thick curls that sprawled over the white cotton pillow.

"So do I," She said before him, and his heart, within her. The ghost of a smile on her lips.


	4. A diversion, a battle

_Sorry it's been awhile since the last update, but here it is freshly written! I just made my way home from vacation and was ready to start writing. I hope you all enjoy this, as it's longer than the other chapters I've written. Thanks again in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

"Don't give me that look," Natasha tugged the leather of her catsuit up her slender leg. "You're itching for a fight just as much as the rest of us."

Clint's lip twitched as he set out his arrows and bow, turning to face the red head. "Honestly? Yeah, I'm damn sick of sitting around here." His face turned a bit darker before adding, "I just wish the bus of kids hadn't of been in the crossfire."

Before Natasha could respond, JARVIS was on the intercom, insisting that the two move faster if they wish to fly the small jet Tony was lending them.

They snorted in unison and walked with a conservative, hurried pace they were accustomed to. A small group of 'Loki fangirls', as Tony put it, were terrorizing a small town close to New York City with guns similar to military style but with an added mischievous god flair: they shot a small layer of yellow plasma around the bullet that instantly paralyzed its victim for a short amount of time. The group, calling themselves 'The New Army' were huddled in a tall building used for weapon storage, as an army base was nearby.

"Rock of Ages loves to leave an impression," Tony snarked into the mouthpiece of his helmet. Clint and Natasha's laughing was hardly heard over the steady purr of the small jet Hawk Eye was now piloting towards the town that now lie in wait to be rescued. Clint reached over and gave Natasha's soft hand a small squeeze. After the years of trying and fighting, there were always nerves involved and the two master assassins were no exception.

"Sing for me, Tasha," Clint's eyes were trained on the sky and his surroundings, but his voice lingered over her skin and she shivered slightly, complying to his wishes. Her voice was silky against the humidity of the air as she belted out Madonna's "Material Girl".

After a moment all of the men, including Clint, hooted with laughter. Tony was the first to say something, "Really, Red?" He asked, "Madonna?"

A slight blush entered Natasha's cheeks but she remained firm and solemn, "I forgot I was surrounded by cavemen with no taste." That sent another round of laughter through the men, especially Clint and Tony. Thor didn't quite understand the term "cavemen" but enjoyed the snappy tone she gave.

Clint leaned over and kissed his Russian beauty's cheek, nuzzling it slightly before turning his attention to piloting the jet again, moving it with grace to land in a field near the town. Natasha sighed contently and he was forgiven. This time.

They were met by the rest of the group, all in different variations of transportation. Steve and Bruce chose to drive – somewhat recklessly Steve would add – while Tony and Thor flew alongside the jet.

The Captain's normally sweeter voice took a hard tone as he began instructing the Avengers to their tasks. "Thor and Tony, you take to the sky, we'll need definite air control in case they plan to try and escape. Banner, Natasha, I need ground control. I want one of you near the building they're camped out in and one keeping a lookout towards all the other buildings. Clint. I need you up the building parallel to their hideout, shoot anything and anyone who looks suspicious. I'm going to the top of the building and hope to God I can get in undetected." They all nodded, turning from their friendly demeanor to one of work and skill. The Avengers were based in their instructed locations, waiting with stiff muscles and avid senses in hopes they could extinguish whatever was put in their path. At the moment two security guards and an office assistant were being held hostage.

Clint remained still at the top of the library, the cool spring breeze fluffing his hair slightly. He took in the wind and calculated the degrees at which he would shoot his arrow. He could see Natasha's curls bounce against the wind and smiled, remembering another time her curls bounced from his fingers as they made love for the first time. He shook his head. He needed to focus...but damn was she beautiful.

"Clint, you realize I can see your steady stare at my ass." His love's voice hummed through his ear piece.

"And what an ass it is," He smirked back.

He could almost hear her eyes roll.

"Could you two focus and get your hormones in check long enough to finish this mission?" Steve's voice berated them. His concentration was occupied by the lock securing the building's top door.

Tony snorted and it was the only sound the could hear before more than a dozen shots rang out, all headed towards Bruce and Natasha. The owners of the weapons, two large men hanging from the window as if the closeness would make them better shots, held snarls on their faces as they continued to shoot. Clint's mind registered the large green figure approaching the two men and wished a silent prayer for Natasha's safety before his hand snaked back for an arrow, stringing his bow and sending it flying through the air. It sliced through the chest of one of the men causing him to fall face first. Clint would feel remorse later, he always did, but now was not the time. Another arrow, another hit. The two men lay at Hulks feet. The Hawk allowed himself a moment of victory before calling out Natasha's name. "Tasha?" No answer. "TASHA." Still no answer. "I swear to God, Natasha Romanoff, you better answer me."

"Isn't the woman in relationships supposed to be the nagger?" The smooth bite of her voice was music to his ears. He saw her approach Hulk, limping slightly. The Captain had unlocked the door and made his way to the room where the three men were held hostage, releasing them and killing the two men guarding the security officers and assistant. The job was relatively easy. Almost too easy. The seed planted itself in Clint's mind and grew slowly. He shook it away for the time being and reunited with the rest of the group. Tony seemed to be his chipper self, along with Thor and Steve who celebrated the better, yet Bruce's face was a mask of concentration. The two spies looked at each other, a million words passing through the glance. _Too easy. I thought so too. Should we say something? Looks like Bruce is thinking too._

Natasha and Clint waited until they had returned to Tony's lavish tower to say anything. However, Steve gave a surprising revelation. "Either we have become too good at this or that wasn't anything the police couldn't handle."

"A diversion maybe?" Bruce's voice this time, his face still the hard mask it was.

Tony sipped his scotch, an eyebrow raised in question. "You don't think that was a trap?"

"Perhaps...but for what?" Bruce shrugged his shoulders and began to pace.

Natasha eyes searched the room. Each of them had a particular style of fighting, yet it coexisted well within the group. They had learned to function as a team and as individuals.

"They wanted to learn us. They wanted to become familiar with our strategies" The Black Widow's voice was barely over a murmur.

Clint nodded in agreement, his arm slung protectively around Natasha's waist. He pulled her closer to him, placing a small kiss on her forehead. She look tired. Hell, they all did.

"Then I guess we just change things up," Tony said with a shrug and called for JARVIS to begin a new training chart. Natasha sighed. It seemed her and Clint weren't going to find a 'normal relationship' anytime soon.


	5. Vacation

_I apologize for the short length, but my muse for this has gone and hidden somewhere. I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing this, it makes my heart warm. Thanks again and hope you like the story!_

* * *

The brilliant sun peeked through Natasha's bedroom window, allowing the room to glow with the morning. It woke Natasha with a grumbling about curtains. Her feline like physique stretched out causing the hem of her borrowed shirt - Clint's of course - to move up her body and the sheets to rumple under her weight. Her bones felt sore and vibrant at the same time, a feeling she only felt after passionate nights with Clint. After being thrown into the side of that car and then come back for a bit of training, she was worn out but ready to go none-the-less. She had been trained to move past the pain and focus on winning. Natasha sighed at the thought of her missing childhood and rolled her shoulders, the mess of red curls moving with the motion. Her hand snaked across the bed slowly to where her lover and laid there the night before, feeling it still slightly warm from his body. There was a crinkle of paper and her gazed traveled to the pillow where a note lay. _Roof when you awaken. Love you. -Clint_. A smile shaped her slightly swollen lips and she rose, steadying herself before pulling on a stray pair of shorts. When she reached the roof and shimmied up the spot where Clint was overlooking the city, she took sat and inhaled deeply, smelling his scent mixed with spring time. The weather in New York City was breezy but the sun warmed it to a perfect temperature.

"Glad you could join the real world, sleeping beauty," Natasha heard the smirk in his voice without having to look over at him.

"I don't rise early like a damn old woman, Barton. Unlike you," She matched his wit and he laughed. Natasha was the only person, minus perhaps Tony, that could snark with him easily. Banner could on occasion, but Thor and Steve were hopeless.

The red head sighed and leaned against the post at her back. Clint absentmindedly laced his fingers with hers and they sat like that for what seemed like hours, but he couldn't tell because every moment with Natasha was infinity for him and he liked it that way. The silence could speak volumes when the two were paired, alone, in the safety of each others arms.

"I've been thinking..." he began, his eyes trained on the city surrounding them. Clint saw her mouth open out of the corner of his eye and said, "Don't even say it." She laughed and gave his hand a squeeze, urging him to continue.

Clint positioned his sunglasses better and tugged down his shirt, tell tale signs he was nervous. "I was thinkin'...maybe..we could take a vacation?" His voice was timid because a part of him felt like he knew her answer, knew they had an obligation to the city.

Natasha chewed her bottom lip for a moment and contemplated what he said. Her mind and heart screamed 'yes' in unison, but she couldn't ignore the small instinctive ball in her stomach telling her that it was a bad idea for them to even be together. He set his shining eyes on hers and gave the best 'puppy dog eyes' he could. She rolled her eyes as every doubt melted.

"Fury gave us a yes. Told me that I needed to get away and stop being so damn moody, whatever the hell that means," Clint looked back to the city with a smirk on his face. He knew he had won.

"Fine," her voice was barely above a whisper.

He cupped his ear and asked, "What was that, Tasha? Sorry, couldn't hear you."

She huffed. "I said yes, I will go on a damn vacation with you."

"Atta girl." Clint gathered Natasha in his arms and kissed her with a roughness she loved.

Stubble contrasted against smooth skin. Teeth grazed with slight pressure, nibbling in delicate spots. Eyes met, bodies tangled, breath mingled. _If heaven could be on Earth, it was whenever Clint touched Natasha in this way._


	6. We'll be okay

_Welp, guys, this is it. This is the final chapter to 'Thirty Minutes'. I feel really proud because it was one of the first fics I ever wrote after seeing the movie. Thank everyone so very much for favoriting and reviewing and just reading this fic. But don't worry! This isn't the last that you'll see of these two! Enjoy~_

* * *

The brilliant sun peeked through Natasha's bedroom window, allowing the room to glow with the morning. It woke Natasha with a grumbling about curtains. Her feline like physique stretched out, causing the hem of her borrowed shirt - Clint's of course - to move up her body and the sheets to rumble. Clint had put her in her own room earlier that morning when he went out for his jog with Steve. _'I will always love you, Tasha';_ his voice played in her head, causing a small smile to form on her lips. A crash from the lab that Banner and Tony shared had Natasha out of her bed, a gun in her hands, and out the door within 15 seconds. Hugging the wall, she crept down the hallway before she heard the sound of two men laughing like children.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She demanded to a smirking Tony who was surrounded in a pile of liquids and broken test tubes with a hand over his jaw.

Banner spoke first, "We, um, he tried to shock me and I...'accidentally' punched him which caused him to fall against the table and, well, break everything." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"To my defense, we have been trying to find the right formula to control the Jolly Green inside him." Tony shrugged and looked to Banner. "He packs a hell of a punch in that tiny body."

Natasha rolled her eyes and secured her gun. She wanted very badly to laugh and pat Bruce on the shoulder for clipping Tony, but she had to be stern with the boys. "Just calm down and get back to work."

After a 'no messing around' look and a perfectly executed exit to emphasize her point, Natasha let out the laughter she had been holding in. "I'm surrounded by little boys with complexes and attitudes," she said aloud.

"Not all of us have complexes. Attitudes maybe, but not complexes," came a voice behind her with a chuckle.

She smirked and turned, "After this long you still can't sneak up on me, Clint."

"Wasn't trying to," he said as he crossed to her, touching her only briefly to move a curly lock of red hair behind her ear. "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Of course. Unlike _some people_, I like to be prepared. My bags are already down in the car."

"Good, shall we go?" He smirked and held his arm out for her.

* * *

The weather was warm and lazy with a satisfying breeze on the exclusive island that Fury lent to them. They had a private bungalow, a boat, and a months supply of food and alcohol. Clint and Natasha spent a good part of their time on the beach, soaking in the sun—though Natasha _had_ to use sunscreen or she would 'turn redder than Steve's face when Tony looked at him.'

Clint let the cool water of the ocean seep up to his feet, washing away the sand underneath and the sand on his legs. Natasha lay beside him, a book perched on her lap and a large sunhat covering her curls. He fixed his sunglasses as he smirked up at her, a familiar look in his eye. When the water came up to his feet again, he leaned forward and splashed a handful up at the red-head.

"CLINT, YOU SON OF A BITCH," She screamed before throwing her book to the side and pouncing on top of him, pinning him down.

Between laughter he managed to say, "I'm-I'm sorry. You're just too easy."

"Shut up or you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah? And how will I do that?"

She fitted her body against his, her lips only an inch from his. His breath tingled her face and she smiled slightly before taking a pile of sand in her hand and putting it down his pants. Natasha let out a loud laugh and rolled over, moving to her feet so she could run.

Clint sat for a moment, shocked, before he regained his composure and ran after her.

"Come back here!"

"Regret it now, Barton?" She dodged the branches of a palm tree as her laughter rang out again.

"_You _are going to be the one with regrets," he inched around the other side of the trees and came out in front of her, grabbing her in his arms. "Gotcha!"

Natasha struggled against his hold, but her laughter and the fact that secretly she wanted him to catch her overpowered the need to get out of his arms. She smiled up at him, a dazzling smile she hoped would cool his temper.

"Nope. Ain't gonna work on me, Red," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, smirking as she struggled and cursed at him.

He ran into the water before dropping her, laughing as she sputtered and pushed the hair in her eyes back. Natasha pulled him down, holding his head underwater for a moment and waded away from his coughing form. They continued this for awhile before they began to feel drained. With hands tangled together, they walked across the beach as the sun began to haze away on the horizon.

"We're going to be okay, Tasha," Clint's voice was softer than usual.

"I know, Clint. I know." She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
